Is she really yours?
by bke.21
Summary: Early morning bathroom trips reveal a scene Sun wasn't meant to see.


A/N: Dont stick your dick in crazy. Unless shes Neo. Then its worth it.

* * *

When Sun awoke things just didn't seem right. The sun was not yet up, that much was for certain, but the large, yet elegant figure of his wife was not snuggled in bed beside him. Something wasn't right. His head was still spinning from the consumption of alcohol during the previous night's party, and after groping for his phone he found it was only 2:45am.

Where the hell was Blake?

The night had been a bit of a wild ride, what had started as a housewarming party for their new abode had quickly turned into a drunken night to remember. He had retreated to the comfort of their bed when guests had started to leave, however the invitation to spend the night had been open to all.

Who knew who might have stayed? His wife Blake was a night owl anyway, but this was late even for her.

Sun was very much aware of the eight inches of throbbing blood vessels between his legs. Fuck alcohol made him horney, he would have to find his wife and take his sexual frustrations out on her. Not that she would mind, she was even worse than he after a few drinks.

With effort he managed to find his boxer shorts in the dark, and after a clumsy balancing act succeeded in putting them on. They did nothing to hide his erection, but it would have to do. From the silence coming from the rest of the house everyone was asleep anyway.

As he moved through the house Sun found most people had opted to return home. His cousin Velvet was asleep on the lounge, and from the back window he could see a male figure awkwardly slumbering on a recliner beside the pool.

As he progressed, however, Sun noticed a very dim light emanating from what Sun knew was a lava lamp in the rumpus room at the end of the main hallway. As he approached he could hear muffled sounds, and a soft but distinct groan which made his heart leap.

What the hell?

The door was mostly closed and he approached slowly, ears desperately seeking further context. Sun had a bad habit of allowing his overactive imagination to run free, surely this was no different, especially with the complication of his spinning head.

"I'm so fucking drunk." It was clearly Blake"s voice this time, and she sounded as intoxicated a she claimed.

"You're so fucking sexy." This voice sounded familiar. Sage? No, it was Adam, a faunus Blake used to work with a few years ago.

Sun stopped just short of the door, heart racing, not daring to peer in for fear of being seen.

"Such a bad idea," Blake said with little conviction.

"Why?" the other asked.

Blake moaned. "Dunno."

What the hell? Surely not! Sun couldn't stand there forever. He moved forward and cautiously peered through the six inch door opening.

The view from their torso up was conveniently obscured by the lounge, but Sun didn't need to see their faces to confirm what was going on. There was his wife, lying on the floor, panties on the carpet beside her outstretched legs, with Adam on top of her, a hand moving slowly between her legs.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Blake giggled that sweet, cute laugh which first grabbed Sun"s attention from across the room when they had met. "That's the problem."

Encouraged by this, Adam said very softly yet forcefully, "Touch me."

There was a jingle of a belt buckle before Blake slid Adam"s pants down, first with her hands, then hooking her toes into his waistband and depriving him of his lover coverings.

Sun caught a glimpse of Adam's cock before his wife grabbed for it. It was just as rock-hard as his own.

Blake stroked and Sun found his own hand reach inside his boxers. What the fuck was he doing? Was he really going to just stand there and watch his wife get used like a party favour? No, this couldn't happen, but as he heard the sounds of Adam sucking on his wife's pink nipples, Sun couldn't help but stand there are stroke his painfully hard penis.

Adam started to fidget and Blake wrapped her arms around him, hooking one leg over his. Sun's mind was spinning, and he thought he heard Blake mumble, "Use something."

Adam's voice was clearly as he assured her, "I've got it covered, just relax Blake."

With that the sounds of intense kissing came wafting through the doorway and Sun's grey eyes were wide as full moons as he watched and made peace with the fact that he wasn't going to do a thing to stop this.

Adam's hips shifted and Blake squirmed, a new groan coming from her muffled mouth, one Sun recognized instantly. It was the cute little groan of protest she made when she wanted to say no but was having trouble. Her hands moved to his hips, pushing him away, not pulling him towards, and Sun suddenly understood, but a strong sexual urge was telling him to let Adam do this to her, it wasn't his place to stop their mating.

Adam took her hands in his and removed them from his hips. There was the slopping sound of their kiss breaking and Blake sounded out of breath when she said, "Get a condom."

Sun almost came in his hand, but Adam sat up, and Sun instantly retreated behind the door. Fuck that was close. Heart pounding, Sun expected to hear the sounds of movement and maybe the rustle of packaging but instead Blake let out a loud, "Holy fuck!"

Sun looked back in to see Adam's face buried between his wife legs, and Blake squirming like was possessed by some daemon.

"Stop," Blake gasped. "Stop, it's too much!"

Adam continued for a moment but when Blake grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from her snatch he leaped back on top of her, and Sun could hear the passionate kissing continuing.

Again Adam's hips repositions and Sun imaged the throbbing head Adam's manhood pressing against his wife's dripping wet opening.

"Condom," Blake said again, halfway between a kiss and into Adam"s mouth by the sounds of it.

The same moan escaped Blake's mouth again as Adam's hips seemed to move forward a little. Again, Blake grabbed his hips and gently pushed him away, but with a desperate and longing groan Adam thrust forward, slowly but forcefully.

Blake almost screamed out, and she wrapped a leg around him, but gasped, "No."

"No what?" Adam asked as he started to thrust.

There was silence, nothing by the sound of Blake's heavy breathing before she finally said, "Fuck, just do it."

"Do what?" he teased, his thrusts ever forceful but slow.

"Me!"

A jet of seamen started to make its way up Sun's shaft. Instantly he stopped stroking, taking three deep breaths to calm himself, and managed to avoid a full blown orgasm for now. He didn't want to cum, not yet. Besides, would he feel differently about the situation once he had? Would he regret not having stopped things before Adam penetrated Blake? Maybe. Maybe not, but he intended to delay finding the answer as long as he could.

Blake dug her nails into Adam"s back and Sun heard a muffled scream. She must have her face pressed into his shoulder, furry ears tickling his neck

"Easy babe," Adam hushed. "Don"t want Sun to wake up do you?"

"God, I don't care anymore."

Sun watched as Blake thrust her hips up to Adam"s as if to emphasise the point.

Just at that moment, she locked her legs around him and cried out again, her whole body shuddering.

Sun started stroking himself again as he witnessed his wife cum.

"Oh fuck, Blake!" Adam groaned.

Sun could imagine Blake's body contracting around Adam's cock, coaxing it, massaging it, daring it. He could tell Adam was struggling to hold his composure. His thrusts became more desperate and slightly faster, he was moaning and his hands were now moving all over every part of Blake's body, squeezing, gliding, grasping.

Sun almost felt disconnected from his own body, like some voyeuristic ghost watching Blake surrender her beautiful body to this man. Only the stroking between his legs kept him grounded in reality.

"I"m not gonna last long," he proclaimed.

Blake giggled. "I have that effect on men," she managed between gasps of air.

Adam pushed deep and she jerked a little as he bottomed out, then relaxed as he pulled back in preparation for another thrust.

The next few words spoken between them were soft, barely a whisper, but Sun thought he heard Adam ask, "Are you safe?"

Blake"s reply was a little clearer, and Sun detected a very distinct tone of nervousness in her voice, "Would you stop if I wasn"t?"

There was no reply, but their momentum increased, and with each penetration Blake seemed to be getting more and more worked up.

"Oh god," she gasped and Sun heard the sounds of them kissing again. She clawed at him and squeezed her thigh muscles.

Sun recognized her excitement; she was at the point where she could do almost anything. If he was honest with himself, Sun was at that point where he would let her do anything as well, as long as he could keep his vigil.

"Come on," Blake whispered between breaths. "Come on. Do it."

She ran her smooth legs over him and dug nails into his buttocks.

"Just do it!" she almost screamed in desperation as she started to cum again.

"Jesus Blake!" Sun lost it, the first spurt of cum exiting his penis like a bullet and hitting his boxer shorts like it was a cervix. He watched as Adam tensed and pushed forward hard one last time. There was no denying he was ejaculating into Blake with the force of man stronger than he was.

Blake's legs were locked around him; he was going nowhere until she was done with him.

The mess Sun had suddenly made was hardly anything to worry about. Right now his mind was foggy with lust and spinning with alcohol and the thoughts of not only what he just let happen, but the fact that he stood there and watched the whole thing transpire.

Blake and Adam lay there for a few moments until their orgasms began to subside. When their lust slowly started to cool, Blake started to fidget under the man.

"I should go," she said kissing him.

Sun was thinking the same thing, before he was caught. Then again, what would they do if they did catch him? He wasn't the one cheating on his spouse.

"You should stay."

"I can"t. I need a shower, and if Sun wakes up he'll wonder where I got to."

"I thought you didn"t care," Adam teased.

"Might turn him on," she admitted in jest. She released him from her grasp and hesitantly he withdrew from her.

Sun quickly retreated down the hall way and back to the bedroom. He peeled off his boxers and washed his hands, and as he collapsed back in bed, he heard the soft pat of Blake walking down the hall.

Throwing the sheet over his waist, Sun attempted to calm his breathing and pretend he was asleep as the door slowly opened, and Blake snuck into the dark. Without turning on the light she made her way past the bed and into the ensuite, closing the door behind her with intense care.

Whether it was his own impatience, or an actual chronological situation, Sun did not know, however Blake seemed to be taking forever in the shower, so long in fact, that he had drifted off again by the time she snuggled in next to him.

Sun instinctively rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. There was an approving moan, but as his hand slide down to her thigh and reached between her legs her consent turned to a groan of rejection.

Forcefully, he pulled her tight against him. "You're wet," he insisted.

"That"s cause I just had a shower." There was a nervous stutter in her voice.

"Why couldn't you wait till morning," he baited, "are you a dirty girl?"

This time Sun felt her physically jolt, a small but distinct move. He knew he had gotten to her. "W-what?" she managed.

With a strong hand Sun pulled her leg over him, giving him and his erection clear path to her wet sex.

"I"m tired," she groaned insistently.

"I love you Blake," he said, his head still spinning, "but this is happening, whether you want it or not, but I think you want it, you're so fucking wet." His fingers slid so easily into her, and he felt her shudder.

Blake tried to wiggle free, but with haste Sun positioned correctly and pushed in.

"Oh fuck," Blake gasped.

"Jesus, you're so wet babe."

"Mmmm," she moaned. "See what you do to me?"

"I wanna go down on you," he baited.

"No!" she gasped before she could catch herself. "I'm wet enough as it is baby."

Sun withdrew and threw Blake onto her back, his menacing figure towering over her as he forced her legs apart.

"Just fuck me baby," she begged.

He pinned her arms above her head and entered her again, his mind lost in lust and drugs. "Fucking naughty slut wife, aren't you?" he whispered into her ear, all the time ensuring she couldn"t remove herself from his grasp.

"Only naught for you, baby," she cooed as he moved inside her.

"Just me? You're too beautiful to keep just to myself."

She stared up at him in the dark but could see little of his expression. "Just you baby, see how wet I am for you?"

He thrust deep. "Well you would be wet wouldn't you?"

"Mmmhmmm. I just had a shower." She giggled, but there was a nervous undertone which did not go undetected.

Sun"s excitement was building and he pushed in hard, still pinning her to the bed. "I don't think a shower could get rid of all that cum inside you."

Blake froze. Even her breathing ceased for a moment as she realized he knew, and she was trapped under him.

"Wrap your legs around me," Sun ordered. "You were his little slut, and now you're gonna be mine."

She was starting to physically shake, but she obeyed, locking her feet behind his back and waiting to see what would happen.

"Jesus," she said in a shaky voice.

"Shhh Blake," Sun said giving her his full length. "It"s ok. So fuckin" sexy."

He could feel Blake"s heart almost exploding out of her chest with each rapid beat.

"Take me, Sun," she groaned, quivering, "I"m yours."

"And what about Adam?"

Her breathing was heavy and uneven. "What about him?"

"Are you gonna fuck him again?"

Blake attempted to make out his expression in the dark, but it was impossible. "Want me to?"

Sun groaned. "Should probably use a condom next time."

Blake smiled in the darkness, and started to thrust her hips up towards her husband as she stroked his body with her legs. "Why? I know you don't want me to."

She was right, but that was hardly the point. "Dangerous babe."

"Was too horney, I didn"t care what happened, as long as I had his big cock in me. I"m sure he is safe."

"Accidents could happen."

Blake started squeezing his cock with her pussy. "That would turn you on wouldn't it? To know I got pregnant to someone else."

"Maybe, but only if I got to watch."

"Maybe I will fuck him again, maybe I"ll forget my pill that morning."

"Fuck."

"Or maybe," she pushed up towards him desperately, "maybe I forgot to take it yesterday. Maybe one of you is about to be a father."

Control of the situation had suddenly changed and Sun let go of her arms, collapsing towards her chest and sucking on her nibbles as he moved within her.

"Come on Sun," she cooed grabbing his buttocks, "cum in your wife. Give your sperm a chance to knock me up, otherwise, it might be Adam"s baby."

"Ohh shit Blake! Are you serious?

"Only one way to find out babe. Cum."

She thrust up and squeezed. "Cum!"

Sun grunted and pushed forward, feeling the tip of his penis hit her cervix, and as he erupted he felt his wife's hand reached down and stroke his testicles.

"Fuck I love you, Sun."

"God I came so hard."

"Mmmm." She unhook him from her clutches and roll beside her on the bed. "You both did. I have that effect on men."

Sun reluctantly slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Too much booze, this urination had been a long time coming. As he slid back in bed, thoroughly satisfied and aware that a whole new chapter of their marriage had opened up, another thought suddenly and frighteningly entered his mind.

"Blake," he whispered with concern, "did you really forget your pill this morning?"

It was too late, she had passed out.

* * *

please remember that these stories are all based on things that happen to me and that my life is really awesome. /s


End file.
